


Больничное крыло

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История знакомства Маркуса и Оливера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больничное крыло

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 1-ый курс Оливера, 2-ой – Маркуса.

Выпив положенную дозу зелья, Маркус заткнул пузырек и облизал горькие от лекарства губы. Нога ныла, это означало, что она срастается. Поморщившись от боли, он попытался устроиться поудобнее. Взгляд вперился в потолок. Было скучно. Суббота, а он вынужден валяться в больничном крыле. А ведь сегодня даже уроков не было. Нужно было сразу сказать капитану, что он повредил ногу. Глядишь, к вечеру его бы выпустили. Но Флинт упорно отказывался признаваться, надеясь, что это просто ушиб, а не перелом. Все-таки первая тренировка, такая долгожданная. Он очень боялся, что его тут же исключат. А расставаться с таким трудом завоеванным местом в команде совсем не хотелось. Капитан был в бешенстве, когда увидел, как Маркус ковыляет до раздевалки. Он самолично притащил нерадивого новичка к мадам Помфри и получил от нее незаслуженный нагоняй. Маркус в очередной раз взбил подушку и постарался себя чем-нибудь занять. На стоящей рядом с кроватью ширме пухлый паук ткал паутину. Следя за неспешно выплетающимся кружевом, Маркус задремал.

Тишину больничной палаты разрушил хлопок двери. Мадам Хуч энергично впихнула внутрь первогодку, поддерживающего левую руку. Гриффиндорца, судя по галстуку. К ним тут же подоспела мадам Помфри. Она понимающе посмотрела на мальчишку:  
– Опять первый урок полета?  
– Как видишь, – ответила раздраженная Хуч. – Каждый год обязательно найдется такой самородок, которому правила не писаны.  
Помфри издала смешок:  
– И каждый год они попадают ко мне.  
Флинт наблюдал сцену с интересом, это было куда увлекательнее работы паука. Мальчик выглядел очень обиженным и оскорбленным. Тренер и медсестра были правы, год назад на первом полете упал Марти Скраблз из Рэйвенкло. У них было совместное занятие, Маркус тогда ржал и тыкал в него пальцем, и все слизеринцы еще с месяц потешались над этим неудачником. Интересно, а над этим кто-то смеялся? Пацан почувствовал на себе взгляд и обернулся. Его глаза блестели, будто плакал. Но кожа вокруг красной не была. Стало быть, сумел сдержаться. Флинт попытался его вспомнить, но всю церемонию распределения он проболтал с приятелем о каникулах, а совместных занятий у них просто не могло быть, поэтому не то что имя, даже лицо ему знакомо не было. Мальчишка посмотрел с вызовом, плотно сжав зубы, словно он в любой момент был готов защищаться. «Ишь ты», – подумал Маркус. Этот не такой тюфяк, как Скраблз.   
– Мистер Вуд, возьмите пижаму и переоденьтесь, – сказала тем временем мадам Помфри. – А я пока приготовлю постель.   
Мальчик с глуповатой фамилией скрылся в ванной комнате, а медсестра направилась к кроватям. Маркус даже не сомневался, что она выберет именно эту койку – у противоположной стены, практически напротив его собственной. В ответ на его взгляд женщина сказала:  
– Чтобы вы двое не скучали. 

Вуд вернулся одетый в полосатую пижаму, такую же, как и у Маркуса. Свои вещи он сложил неаккуратной кучкой на стул. Помфри выставила на прикроватной тумбочке зелья. Заставив выпить первую порцию сразу, она ушла в свой кабинет.  
Пацан вытер губы и скривился. Он посмотрел на Флинта и неожиданно улыбнулся:  
– Я – Оливер, а ты?  
Подумав, что терять нечего, все равно скука смертная, он представился:  
– Маркус.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
– Бладжер по ноге попал.  
– Бладж... – Оливер округлил глаза, и Маркус отчетливо увидел, что они загорелись еще ярче, чем прежде, – ты играешь в квиддич?!  
– Да, я в сборной.  
– Обладеть! А в какой?  
– Слизерин, – ответил Маркус и с интересом уставился на его лицо в ожидании реакции.  
Мальчишка поджал губы, словно не зная, как на это реагировать. Ну, понятно, любопытство распирает, но неприязнь к Слизерину у остальных факультетов впитывается вместе с тыквенным соком в первый же вечер после распределения. Но к удивлению Маркуса любопытство взяло верх.  
– На какой позиции? – жадно спросил Оливер  
– Охотник.  
Тот недоверчиво окинул его взглядом.  
– И на каком же ты курсе?  
– На втором.  
– И уже в сборной в качестве охотника? – все тем же тоном спросил Оливер.  
Маркус испытал странную смесь обиды, что ему не верят, и гордости, что его слова – правда. Он дотянулся к стоящему рядом с его койкой стулу и выудил из комка одежды спортивную мантию. Он помахал ею перед гриффиндорцем в качестве доказательства.   
– Невероятно, – выдохнул Оливер, – должно быть, ты здорово летаешь.  
Флинт лишь кивнул и самодовольно улыбнулся. Он отбросил мантию и опустился на подушки. Оливер все еще сидел, прямой как палка.  
– Ляг уже, – велел ему Маркус. Тот вздрогнул и послушно улегся на постель. – А ты с метлы упал, значит?  
– Угу. Мадам Хуч сказала просто подняться в воздух на три фута. Но я же умею нормально летать, зачем мне с самого начала заниматься?! – он возмущенно сдвинул брови и посмотрел на Маркуса так, будто уж он-то должен был его понять.  
– Ну и дурак ты. Хуч у нас тут главная по квиддичу. Теперь она запомнит тебя, как придурка, свалившегося с метлы.  
Воцарилось молчание. Маркус приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Оливера. Тот глядел в потолок и казался до ужаса расстроенным. Флинту даже стало его жалко.   
– А ты на сколько поднялся-то?  
– На сто, – тихо отозвался Оливер.  
Маркус аж поперхнулся от удивления. Вот тебе и первогодка.  
– А почему упал?  
– Я... – нерешительно сказал Вуд, – я попытался сделать петлю. Но школьные метлы, ты знаешь... не такие, как моя домашняя.  
Маркус восхищенно присвистнул.  
– Я дам тебе совет на сотню галеонов. Никогда не пытайся нормально летать на школьных метлах.   
Оливер улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Маркуса.   
– Я уже понял.

Повисло молчание, которое действовало на нервы. Помявшись, Маркус все же его нарушил.  
– А какая у тебя метла-то дома?  
– «Чистомет-6».  
– Ого, у меня тоже, – оживился Маркус. – А ты какой полиролью пользуешься?  
– Лимонное масло от «Хашера».  
– Пробовал, неплохое. Но от «Крамера» масло лучше. Уж не знаю, что в него добавляют, но впитывается быстрее.  
Оливер сел на постели и спросил:  
– А ты крепление на подпорках менял?   
– Ясен пень! – ответил Маркус, поднимаясь следом. – Там родное через полгода шататься начинает.  
Оливер хлопнул здоровой рукой по колену.  
– Вот-вот! А мне отец не верит, говорит, что лучше фабричного ничего не бывает.  
– Ну, конечно! Пусть сам попробует полетать на таком!  
– А для прутьев ты какой распылитель ипользуешь?  
– Для прутьев как раз «Хашер». Который с кристалликами. Прутья становятся тверже и гибче, к друг другу не липнут.  
– Круто! Спасибо за совет, а то я не знал, какой выбрать. А можно еще вопрос...  
***

После ужина пришел Перси Уизли. Он настороженно посмотрел на Маркуса и сел на краешек кровати Оливера.  
– Как ты? – участливо спросил друг.  
– Отлично, – бодро ответил Оливер. – Мадам Помфри дала мне зелье, сращивающее кости.  
– Это хорошо.   
Перси зарылся в сумку и вытащил оттуда книгу, пергамент и перо. Сложив все это Вуду на колени, он пояснил:  
– Твое домашнее задание.  
– Перси! – возмутился Оливер. – Я же болею!   
– И ты думаешь, что это освобождает тебя от занятий? В понедельник с тебя все равно спросят.   
Перси был в своем репертуаре. Ему и в голову не придет, как Оливеру, учить все в последнюю минуту.  
– Ладно, – Вуд взял книгу, которой оказался учебник «Стандартных заклинаний», и открыл на закладке.  
– Все равно тут нечем заняться, – продолжал нудеть Уизли.  
– Это тебе нечем заняться, – буркнул Оливер.   
– Ну и что ты тут делаешь такого интересного?   
Оливер подумал, что Перси вряд ли поймет все прелести обсуждения метел и недавних матчей британской лиги. А именно этим они с Маркусом и занимались весь день. Он покосился на слизеринского охотника. Тот со скучающим видом следил за их диалогом.   
– Как закончился урок полетов? – решил перевести тему Оливер.  
– После твоего ухода было не так зрелищно. Дасти и Джерри, правда, так и не удалось призвать метлы. Наверно, потому что они старые. Чарли как-то говорил, что школьные метлы не очень хорошие.  
– Да, я уже слышал, – усмехнулся Оливер и снова глянул на Маркуса. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Ну и зачем ты тогда на ней выпендривался?   
Оливер пожал плечами и попытался сосредоточиться на заклинании.  
***

Маркусу снова стало скучно. С Вудом болтать было весело, пока не пришел его занудный приятель. Еще и книжки притащить догадался. Нормальные друзья приносят конфеты или апельсины, а этот домашнюю работу. При мысли о друзьях стало не по себе. Его-то однокурсники до сих пор не навестили. Только капитан заглянул удостовериться, что он не сбежал. И чего он так с ним носится? Неужто Маркус и впрямь хорошо летает?

От нечего делать Флинт смотрел на то, как Оливер практиковал заклинание левитации. Он безуспешно пытался поднять в воздух перышко, а рыжий очкарик то и дело его поправлял.  
– «Вингааардиум левиоса».  
– Не тяни «а».  
– «Вингардиум левиосса».  
– Просто «левиоса», не надо шипеть.  
– «Винградиум левиоса».  
– «Вингардиум»! Неужели так сложно запомнить?!  
Маркус устал слушать эту чушь. Он хотел, чтобы этот ботан скорее свалил, и можно было бы вновь болтать о квиддиче. Маркус достал из кучи вещей палочку и направил ее на кувшин с водой.  
– «Вингардиум левиоса», – шепнул он и добавил: – «Локомотор».  
Кувшин поплыл по воздуху прямо к койке напротив. Маркус дернул палочкой, и содержимое кувшина вылилось очкарику на голову. От неожиданности тот вскрикнул и подскочил.   
– Ты что? – возмущенно спросил он у Оливера.  
Вуд выглядел потрясенным. Он посмотрел на свою палочку, потом перевел взгляд на Маркуса, и его глаза неприятно сузились. 

Он вскочил с кровати и подлетел к Маркусу.   
– Эй, ты зачем это сделал?! – закричал он.  
– Он меня бесил, – просто ответил слизенинец. В конце концов, это было правдой.  
– И что с того?  
Маркус поднялся с кровати, стараясь не опираться на больную ногу. Оливер едва доходил ему до плеча. Но драться с ним не хотелось по какой-то другой неведомой причине.  
– Вали на свою койку, – грозно сказал Флинт.  
– А то что?  
– А то сломаю вторую руку. И ногу, если потребуется.  
– Оливер, – позвал друга рыжий. – Не лезь к нему.  
– Да что он сделает, Перси? Это же не исподтишка колдовать! – презрительно сказал Оливер и толкнул Маркуса в грудь. Это не было ударом, это даже не было больно, но Флинт разозлился. Он схватил Вуда за ворот пижамы и, как следует встряхнув, приподнял над полом.  
– Я сказал, вали, – сквозь зубы процедил Маркус и оттолкнул Оливера от себя.  
Вуд, гордо задрав подбородок, вернулся к кровати. Помедлив мгновение, он взял передвижную ширму и загородил ею свою койку. 

Маркус закусил губу и проделал то же самое с ширмой, на которой паук уже успел свить свое опасное гнездышко. И только оказавшись за этой преградой, Флинт осознал, что стоит на больной ноге. Помянув Мерлина и Моргану, он плюхнулся в постель и с тоской подумал о том, что ему торчать здесь еще целую ночь. Жаль, что поговорить не с кем.


End file.
